


Échange de bons procédé

by misslunette



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Child Death, F/M, Human Trafficking, Secret Children, Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslunette/pseuds/misslunette
Summary: Les tortues se retrouvent dans un grand réseau de tarifs de mutagène sur des humains liés avec une secte aux attentions horribles, et malheureusement tout ne peuvent pas être réglées avec des combats non leur seule chance et de faire affaire avec une mutante spéciale qui vos rendre la tâche encore plus difficile, surtout qu'il s'agit d'une tortue comme eux
Relationships: Leonardo (TMNT) & Original Female Character(s)





	Échange de bons procédé

_**échanges de bons procédés** _

__

_**Voici ma quatrième partie de projet Eve** _

_**aussi celle que je commençais à plus redouter car bien que j'ai une idée principale de l'intrigue c'est beaucoup plus compliqué de construire à partir de mes souvenirs parce que évidemment en 2003 j'avais genre 4 ans...** _

_**alors bien évidemment il y aura beaucoup plus d'interprétation et de choses originales là-dedans j'espère que ça vous plaira et considérer que peut-être ça prend en compte toutes les saisons, donc possible spoiler** _

_**sinon si vous voulez plus d'informations sur mon projet Eve rendez-vous bas de la page sur cette bonne lecture à tous** _

* * *

en pleine nuit de New York là où la lune atteint le plus haut dans le ciel et même si la ville qui ne dors jamais dans l'ombre de la nuit, une camionnette qui en plein jour serait vite repérée du à son design plus spécial se fond dans la masse Cachan ses occupants encore plus exotiques à la vue de tous

Les quatre chevaliers d'écaille cachée dans l'ombre attendre l'heure de leur travail

\- ça commence à être long, c'est quand qu'il arrive ?

\- pour la énième fois Michelangelo ils arriveront quand ils seront là ! et non Raphaël n'y pense même pas ! 

\- allez ça le fera taire

\- non par pitié pas la tête !

\- Raphaël laisse-le tranquille on a besoin de lui pour la suite

\- très bien même si selon moi son utilité et approximative

en temps normal Leonardo aurait contredit Raphaël pour ce genre de chose mais là il pouvait s'empêcher d'être à moitié d'accord avec lui surtout quand Michelangelo a passé les 20 dernières minutes ça demandé "quand est-ce qu'il arrive ?"

évidemment ça faisait beaucoup à supporter pour Raphaël et pour lui aussi

\- n'empêche ça reste sacrément long ça devrait pas faire déjà une heure qu'il était censé arriver .

\- non Michelangelo impossible avec les embouteillages qui a eu est l'accident sur Brooklyn c'est tout à fait normal qu'il soit en retard

\- ho je vois, c'est dommage qu'on n'avait pas prévu qu'il y aura un accident si j'avais su j'aurais ramené un paquet de chips ou une pizza

\- tu sais que le principe d'un accident c'est qu'il arrive sans que personne le sache ? 

\- merci Donatello mais je ne suis pas bête

\- ça c'est toi qui le dis

\- HEY !

Leonardo finit par abandonner et laisser ses deux frères se chamailler entre eux, j'étais le seul moyen pour eux de s'occuper alors que bien leur fassent; lui il préférait tourner son attention vers son autre frère le plus calme généralement

celui-ci est occupé à écouter les communicateurs de camion entre eux analysent et scrutent le moindre de leurs phrases pour comprendre s'il avait une quelconque information

maintenant l'aîné des tortues réalise si l'intellectuel de la famille essayé par tous les moyens de se rassurer en regardant s'il avait bien compris le message, et non pas mépris envoyés sa famille sur une fausse piste

pourtant quand il avait présenté à ça famille il semble être plus que sur

tout a commencé la semaine dernière quand Donatello sortant de son laboratoire avait fait écouter à l'ensemble de la famille plusieurs enregistrements téléphoniques qui Venez de plusieurs d'entreprises d'ameublement

il a ensuite révélé que c'est les appels téléphoniques était en fait des messages codés disons que les meubles étaient soit des sujets pour des expérimentations pour du mutagène qui aurait péri et donc devrait être débarrassé où du mutagène en question qui devait être amenée dans les quatre coins du pays

évidemment une sacrée révélation pour toute la famille pourquoi quelqu'un s'amuserait-il à se faire ce genre de chose sur des êtres humains d'habitude il faisait ça sur les animaux mais là, c'était à la vitesse supérieure

mais ce ne fut pas tout les fameuses communications Donatello n'avait déterminé qu'un convoi important de mutagène et de mutant cette fois ayant survécu serait de passage à New York

s'est important une belle prise qui devait être arrêtée pourtant tout portes à croire que ça soit une erreur et même si ce serait une perte de temps, mais il préférait de loin ceci plutôt qu'avoir vraiment un réseau de mutagène gigantesque parcourant le pays

alors qu'il était sur le point de demander son avis à son frère... 

\- ça y est ! il arrive !

\- quoi ?

\- la regarder les camions

comme un seul homme les trois tortues regardées la direction de pointer leur frère le plus intelligent et effectivement 4 camions arrivent dans leur sens

\- enfin de l'action dit Raphaël

\- les gars c'est moi ou c'est camion va un petit peu trop vite ? constata Michelangelo

et oui les camions fonçaient à toute allure mais pas par plaisir de dépasser les limitations de vitesse mais poursuivi par de nombreuses motos 

\- les Purple Dragons ! observa Leo

\- oh non ! pourquoi ils sont là ? Demande Mikey

\- maintenant que j'y pense ça paraît évident, un convoi aussi important les a foncement forcément attiré ! mais comment ils ont su ?

\- Donatello on verra ça plus tard là pour l'instant il faut les arrêter

\- le chef a raison, de plus ce ne sont que des tacles pour accéder au camion, ça tombe bien il y a 4 camions

\- NON ! Raphaël attend !

**GRRRRR**

trop tard dès que le moteur de la moto de Raphaël gronder Léo savait qu'il était trop tard il s'est, et maintenant il ce détacher de la camionnette pour poursuivre un camion 

\- agr !

\- ouais il a raison après tout ça aurait été trop facile, sans eux ! 

\- Michelangelo !

\- à tout à l'heure les gars !

**GRRRRR**

trop tard encore une fois Michelangelo suit l'exemple de Son Frère le plus téméraire, 

Leonardo de dépit tourné son attention vers Donatello qui le regarder avec de l'empathie

\- heu Tu sais ils n'ont pas totalement tort

\- je sais don, très bien allons-y aussi, et toi essaie d'être prudent

\- bien sûr !

**GRRRRR**

Heureux qu'au moins un de ces frères attende son signal il partit rejoindre son propre camion

comme à dit si bien Raphaël, il était changé d'obstacle appeler les Purple Dragons, ils chevauchant des motos qui soient devaient valoir assez cher et rouler plutôt rapidement d'autres avaient plutôt des motos bas de gamme avec des pièces qui devaient être volées mais qui ne correspondaient pas leur modèle mais ça donnait l'avantage d'avoir beaucoup plus massif

autant vous dire que la 2e catégorie est celle qui le mettait le bâton dans les roues du mois essayer, et bien évidemment il essaie de frapper quelqu'un avec des tuyaux, c'était peinée perdue quand la personne qui conduisait et un ninja

oui il n'est pas un pro de la bécane comme Raphaël et Casey mais hors de question de se faire avoir aussi facilement

**bang !**

**bang !**

**bang !**

mon Dieu quelle ingéniosité d'utiliser les armes à feu quand les tuyaux ne marchaient pas, enfin ça c'est ce qu'il aurait dit, si les motos qui avaient construit Donatello n'avait pas été prévues pour ce genre de situation et ont des pneus increvables par balle

\- HAAAAAAA !

juste pathétique leur plan se sont retournés contre eux parce que certains avaient malheureusement touché les pneus de leur camarade les faisans valdingues sur la route

Même si ce sont des criminel Leonardo ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une petite point D'inquiétude à espérer qu'il se soit pas trop blessé où ne serait-ce qu'ils ne se soit pas fais le coup du lapin

\- Viens ici enfoiré !

mais bien sûr les gens croient vraiment qu'il va venir gentiment parce qu'il le demande ? 

la tortue décida plutôt de se mettre bien au niveau de lui et avec le plat de sa lame de tranquillement couper son moteur bon ça n'empêche pas le type de foncer dans une poubelle mais au moins il aura pas trop de dégâts...

c'était presque trop facile rien que pour le coup des coups de feu qui crève les pneus et le gars ici, le nombre de Purple Dragons avait réduit de moitié

le leader jeté un coup d'œil a ses frères et aussi semblaient avoir la situation main, il pouvait même voir que Donatello commençait déjà à monter sur son camion s'était risqué mais s'ils pouvaient se monte faire de même

oui il lui reste des Purple Dragons, mais honnêtement il préférait les combats sur le toit d'un camion plutôt qu'on plein route ça va être vraiment dangereux si jamais croiser des piétons

zigzags habilement entre les derniers de ces " obstacles" il arrivait au camion et s'accrocha à la porte d'ouverture et de monter sur le toit dû dis camion

sans surprise les Purple Dragons veux le rejoindre pour en découdre 

le problème c'est que contrairement à lui ils ne sont pas très doués pour s'accrocher à quel point que sur les 12 Purples Dragons encore debout seulement 3 arrive jusqu'au bout

tien 1 à réussit à se hisser jusqu'en haut en utilisé sa ceinture de pantalon comme crochet... S'il était dans une autre situation il aurait presque félicité pour cette idée originale

\- ha !

justement le gars à la ceinture décida de s'en servir en guise de fouet

j'ai vraiment besoin de vous dire que ça ne marche pas du tout ? Oui bien, tout ce qu'ils arrivent à faire c'est à se faire mal en ce fouettant lui-même plutôt que la tortue qui a juste à s'écarter de son chemin pour léviter

c'est malin maintenant Leonardo comment se ressentir de la peine pour leur propre ennemi tout ce qui est réussi à faire c'est encore une fois à assomme et avant de s'occuper des autres clampins qui ne sont guère plus efficaces

tout ce qui ne me reste plus qu'à faire à Leonardo c'était tranquillement de rejoindre l'avant du camion assommé ( décidément c'est katana ne savait qu'à ça ce soir) le conducteur, de prendre ça place et de rejoindre ses frères qui avaient fait exactement la même chose que lui, mais on avance dans une ruelle sombre

\- et bah Leonardo qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? tu es en retard !

\- Michelangelo ce n'est pas un concours

\- ouais c'est bien ce que disent les perdants

\- je pensais pas dire ça un jour mais je suis d'accord avec Mikey

\- vraiment ? Cool ! Pizza pour fêter ça ce soir !

li ricaner à la bêtise du Benjamin de la famille avant de reporter son attention vers Donatello qui était en train de déverrouiller les camions

est-ce qu'il allait arriver ? la question serait plutôt est-ce qu'un verrou sera capable de résister à la tortue la plus intelligente ?

**cil**

La réponse et non

au petit son qui émit les portes s'ouvre en grand

\- Hey voilà

Donatello monte dans le camion

\- hé Donatello tu fais quoi ? Michelangelo regarda avec curiosité son frère

\- bah je viens vérifier, ont ne sait jamais, le mutagène aurait pu se renverser et je veux pas qu'ils aient eu des fuites

\- fait attention on sait pas quel effet ça pourrait avoir sur nous

\- par pitié sans peur tu crois vraiment qu'il n'a pas en courant

\- excuse-moi c'est juste que je sais que lui il m'écoute quand je parle

\- hé c'est parti ! c'est quoi cette fois ? 

\- je sais pas Raphaël, peut-être est-ce un rapport par le fait que tu n'as pas attendu mon signal ?

\- oh là Leonardo est vexé que je l'aie pas attendu qu'il me dise puis aller ! mais qu'elle sera la prochaine étape ? Je devrais attendre qui me tient la main pour traverser la route ?! 

\- les gars !

Michelangelo qui avait toujours le chic pour baisser la tension entre ses deux frères aînés, décider de tranquillement les prendre dans ce bras avant de afficher un sourire idiot mais efficace

\- le plus important c'est qu'on a réussi sans aucun problème la mission de ce soir, et qu'après on va rentrer tranquillement à la maison avec une bonne pizza bien chaude

\- Mikey tu sais que ce n'est qu'une partie du problème ? certes on a arrêté un chargement mais si Donatello à raison, tout un réseau et encore à être démanteler

\- Ouais ça fait chier de le dire mais il a raison

Michelangelo était sur le point de répondre qu'il ne fallait pas s'abattre et profiter de la soirée malgré tout mais leur frère 3 ème les appelle pour montrer sa trouvaille

il montes à intérieur pour trouver que le camion n'avait pas de fuite il était propre presque trop propre tellement propre que tout ce qui contenait c'était des boîtes vides

\- qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- aucune idée, dans les messages il était dit que les camions étaient censés être plein à ras bord mais là... déclara Donatello

\- peut-être est-ce le cas seulement pour celui-là les autres ils sont peut-être pleins ou juste que celui-ci a été vider ailleurs avant ? ce fut une remarque étonnamment intelligente de Mikelangelo

mais cela ne semblait pas réellement satisfaire son frère perplexe à cette situation

\- allons voir les autres et photon le camp d'ici, sérieusement les petits écrous me donnent les nerfs dit Raphaël 

\- des écrous ? 

maintenant que Raphaël le dit Donatello se mit à regarder de plus près les fameux écrous effectivement il était petit et ils se trouvait un peu partout à l'intérieur du camion, c'était bizarre parce qu'il semblait creux l'intérieur...

Attend ! 

Donatello bondit comme un diable et se met à courir

\- MERDE ! IL FONT SORTIR !!! 

\- quoi ?! ne peut s'empêcher de crier en cœur ses trois frères surpris parle l'injure que Venez dire leur frère

**claque**

évidemment comme une tragédie grecque les portes du camion se sont rabattus d'un seul coup la tortue violette a essayé de l'ouvrir de force mais ces outils étaient à l'extérieur du camion

Les 3 tortues surprises se sont mis aussitôt par réflexe en position de combat

\- c'est quoi ce bordel

\- sont pas des écrous ce sont des tuyaux pour-

**fiiiiiiiiiiiich**

\- des sorties de gaz

et pas n'importe quel gaz, du gaz qui en moins de 3 secondes faisait piquer les yeux tousser, relâche vos muscles et donner des vertiges alors que Leonardo sens le sol se rapprocher dangereusement de son visage une seule pensée il vient 

tout ceci n'avait été qu'un piège

* * *

La tortue aînée ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il semble être plongé dans le noir

il ne savait pas non il était parce qu'il se sentait trop fatigué ou parce que son corps tout entier semblait peser une tonne juste essayer d'ouvrir les yeux et c'est une épreuve en soi

**clic**

**glouglou**

malgré lui leonardo n'a pu s'empêcher de sortir un soupir douloureux les moindres son autour lui donner une migraine épouvantable comme c'est un millier de cloche sonne et en même temps

**clic**

**glouglou**

Ce n'est pas possible en plus ça semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter il se force à se concentrer du moins ce qu'il pouvait pour reconnaître le son

**clic**

**glouglou**

alors soit il était vraiment tombé sur la tête soit il entendait bien un verre se faire remplir ? c'est foi déterminé à enfin comprendre où se trouvait-il se révolutionnaire ouvrir les yeux

\- Agr !?

en fait les effort peut-être une mauvaise idée tout ce qu'ils peuvent voir c'est un grand flanchy blanc et son mal de crâne qui doubler en intensité

\- t... e.. s d.. à rév....lé ? 

Quoi ? qui lui parle, et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit cette voix ?

un autre sifflement douleur lui échappa mais cette fois il décida de lutter et d'ouvrir les yeux enfin plutôt de les ouvrir doucement sans empressemen

\- t.... Es..... V.... Rai.... ..... Res..... Temp 

encore une fois il n'a pas pu tout saisir de tour ce que raconter la voix, mais alors il décida de se concentrer sur sa vision de moins ce qui pouvait en comprendre évidemment tout autour de lui,

tout et juste très flou et les formes bouger constamment où se dédoubler mais il pouvait distinguer que devant lui sur quelque chose de rouge se trouver où quelqu'un de très vert et il pouvait comprendre qu'ils étaient assis sur quelque chose de rouge

sûrement un de ses frères

\- évidem.... t..u un sonn.. r j'i... gin.. e

Tien c'est voix, c'est lui sonné plutôt aiguë lequel de ces frères pouvait t'il s'agir ? 

\- donnie ... c'est toi ? 

quand il avait dit ceci dit-il avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir des morceaux de verre dû à la douleur

\- ouf... Bel.... Ef.... Mai...... N... On 

Ce n'est pas possible il avait du mal à entendre ce que la voix lui disait même s'il avait compris que non il s'agit pas de Donatello

Michelangelo alors ? en tout cas ce n'est pas Raphaël

\- boufff ha arg ha !!! 

c'est simple les efforts lui donne plus mal à la tête et ça gorge, lui donnant un de tous les plus sèches est douloureuse qui soit

\- attend.... Je.... Va.. Do... L'eau 

maintenant Leonardo pouvait comprendre presque pleinement la phrase il se serait félicité si effectivement il n'avait pas l'impression d'être vraiment assoiffé

le frère qui était devant lui il pouvait voir se lever et entendait des bruits de pas pour sortir dans la salle à côté

pour s'occuper l'esprit et les patienter de la douce eau qui va arriver il se met à essayer de regarder la pièce qui se trouve

bien sûr encore une fois les formes étaient floues mais un peu plus nettes; il pouvait enfin dit ça y est que la chose rouge ou étais assis son frère était un canapé rouge dessus se trouve un plateau et une bouteille de vin et un verre à moitié vide

sérieusement un de ces frères boit l'alcool dans un moment pareil ? 

Cette petite pensée amère vient à mourir vite dans sa tête quand il remarqua que la pièce qu'il se trouvait ne ressemblait pas vraiment la maison d'April et la décoration encore moins celle de casey jones

son frère se trouvait à l'encadrement de la porte l'observant maintenant que Leonardo pouvait voir mieux il voyait que son frère ne portait aucun masque, pas de rouge, pas d'orange ni de violet

\- encore par. mi nou.. s ? 

étranges il avait touts pris l'habitude de ne jamais le retirer au point que même pendant qu'ils prenais la douche il leur arrivait de l'oublier de le retirer

mais au moins son frère semblait ne pas s'en préoccuper et avança vers lui doucement

-b.. laisse-toi fair. e je vais t'aid. Er

Leonardo pouvait sentir une main en train de les prendre son menton et de renverser doucement sa tête en arrière, ça migraine se resserrer à l'arrière de son crâne maintenant

**sifflement de douleur**

\- je sais ça fai... t mal mais... tu es déshydra.. ter aller 

Leonardo comprenait que son frère avait raison et obéis mais il ferma les yeux en espérant que manque de stimulation externe l'aiderais à atténuer sa douleur, il pouvait sentir qu'on lui placer la bouteille entre ses lèvres et que très doucement un petit filet d'eau descend enfin dans sa gorge

ce fut une libération pour lui il avait l'impression de commencer à revivre peu à peu il essaya même de lever sa main à la bouteille puisse être plus relevée

\- Hey doucement, laisses-en pour les autres

la tortue ne put s'empêcher de tiquer à cette remarque,

comment ça il n'était pas le seul ?

la bouteille fait retirer de sa bouche et il peut enfin redresser sa tête correctement

en regardez mieux la pièce auto lui sa vu es nettement meilleur et maintenant il peux regarder sur sa gauche il pouvait voir que ses frères commençaient à émerger de leur sommeil

une seconde ses trois frères se trouvaient à sa gauche qui était devant lui !?

maintenant pleinement réveiller il pue reporter son attention en face de lui, ou l'inconnu s'était tranquillement assis sur le canapé en sirotant son verre

\- ha enfin, tu es totalement revenu à toi

la tortue ouvre en grand la bouche et ses yeux étaient aussi ronds que des soucoupes, il se demanda si pendant un bref instant il était en train d'halluciner

\- excuse-moi je me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Evelyne Kitsuara

la personne qui était devant lui et est une femelle tortue mutante !

* * *

_**et voilà c'est parti pour ma 4e partie j'espère que ça vous a plu** _

_**pour ceux qui voudraient savoir pour mon projet Eve m'est un ensemble de fan fiction que je compte écrire qui se concentre sur chacune des 5 versions de tmnt suivantes** _

_**\- Tmnt film de Michael Bay** _

_**-Tmnt 2018 le destin des Tortues Ninja** _

_**\- tmnt 2012** _

_**\- tmnt 2003** _

_**\- tmnt 1987** _

_**chacune de ces histoires en comportement des éléments ressemblant à un personnage à chaque fois arrivé dans l'histoire et la faire réagir les autres le personnage comme pour les tortues peut varier d'une version** _

_**À la prochaine partie sera celle de tmnt 1987 bye** _

__


End file.
